The Negligee
by charleybec
Summary: A honeymoon fic. Maria goes shopping and purchases something she hopes Georg will like. Rated M.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sound of Music or its characters.**_

Maria was distracted. She was sitting on the terrace of their luxurious hotel suite in Paris. There was the most magnificent view of the Paris skyline from where they were sitting having breakfast but Maria found that she just couldn't concentrate on either the view or the meal in front of her. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Actually that wasn't quite true, she knew _exactly_ what was wrong with her. Him. Since their marriage and arrival in Paris almost 2 weeks before, Maria found herself thinking about Georg constantly and the intimate time they had shared together since their wedding.

She had been so nervous about her first time with Georg, partly due to the fear of the unknown of what it would be like, but more so due to the pure excitement of finally being able to be with him after their long engagement. He was so loving and gentle with her, putting any of her fears to rest and so she had quite willingly given herself to him, body and soul on that night.

He was now sitting opposite her, casually sipping his coffee and reading the morning paper. Even just glancing up at him and detecting the faint smell of his aftershave made her melt inside and brought thoughts of their lovemaking the previous night back into her mind. The feeling of his passionate kisses and his tender caresses over her body seemed to ignite a fire inside her that she never knew existed. A part of her felt a little overwhelmed that she did not have the strength to resist him, while at the same time, she found herself wanting him more and more.

Maria sighed, causing Georg to glance up from his newspaper.

"Everything alright darling?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Maria was slightly startled as she had been deep in thought. "Yes, I was, um, just thinking about another cup of coffee." She stammered, quickly coming up with an excuse.

"Here, let me." He said with a smile, filling her cup with coffee. He went back to reading his paper while she added milk to her coffee and as she started to stir in the sugar, she found her mind wandering again back to their many passionate embraces and lovemaking since their arrival in Paris.

Several minutes passed before she was brought out of her daydreaming by Georg speaking to her again.

"Maria?" He asked. "Don't you think that coffee has been stirred enough?" Maria suddenly realised she had been still stirring her coffee while her mind had been occupied elsewhere.

"Oh, yes of course. I'm sorry, I was just lost in thought." She gave an apologetic shrug. Sensing that Georg was about to ask her what she had been thinking about, she quickly changed the subject.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked him brightly.

"Maria, don't you remember I have a business appointment at the embassy this morning?" He said with a slight frown.

"Oh yes that's right. I'm sorry Georg. I had forgotten"

"No matter. Now it would probably be a little tedious for you to wait around for me so why don't you do a little shopping?" He suggested. "I requested some recommendations from the concierge for several stores whose sale staff at least speak a little German if that would make things easier for you darling."

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. At least I won't need you to translate for me all the time then." She said laughing as her ability, or lack there of, to speak French had become a little joke between them.

They finished their breakfast and headed out towards the department store that had been recommended to them. After discovering a lovely sales assistant named Helene who spoke German in a somewhat broken form, they made plans for what time and where they would meet for lunch before Georg left for his business meeting. Maria wandered around the beautiful and elegant clothing store for sometime browsing through the many dresses on sale there while also making conversation with Helene.

After much advice from Helene, Maria finally chose a pretty summer dress of light flowing material and pastel prints. As Helene was wrapping up her purchase, she commented to Maria, "You have made a good choice Madame."

"Yes it is lovely isn't it?" Maria replied. "I just hope my husband likes it" she remarked in an offhanded sort of way.

"Well Madame, it is a beautiful dress and you are a beautiful woman, what is there for a husband not to like, no?"

"I suppose so," replied Maria, giggling and blushing slightly as she thought of Georg.

"Ah," Helene continued, "You not been married long, I can tell!"

"Yes" replied Maria, a little surprised at the question "just under two weeks. We are here on our honeymoon. How did you know?"

"You are glowing madam!" exclaimed Helene, causing Maria to laugh, "and you still blush at the mention of your husband!"

Helene continued, "He's a good husband?" Maria nodded "ah, yes Madame. Good husband needs good wife. Now I have something that may interest you."

She proceeded to lead Maria to a different section of the department store. Looking around at the mannequins, Maria quickly realised she had been brought over to the lingerie section. She glanced at one mannequin in particular dressed in something extremely revealing and that definitely didn't leave _anything_ to the imagination.

"Oh my! Well that's...um... Ah, I mean I really don't think..." Maria started to protest.

"No madam, that's NOT what I had in mind for you" Helene assured her.

Maria let out a deep breathe as Helene went over to a different rack of items, pulling several out to show Maria. Maria shook her head at each once presented almost sure that there would be nothing that would be suitable for her to even consider buying when one last piece caught her eye. When she didn't immediately say no, Helene took the opportunity to push Maria into the change room with the negligee before she could protest and saying; "Madam, you try on. You like, you buy. You not like, not buy. Simple."

Maria sank down into the armchair in the change room staring up at the negligee on the hanger. She sat there for several minutes before finally saying to herself. Why not? She undressed and put it on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she quickly made her decision.

Around an hour later, she arrived at the restaurant that she had arranged to meet Georg. He stood and greeted her by kissing her in the cheek. Seeing a bag of shopping in her hands he commented, "Looks like you've had a successful morning!"

Maria froze for a moment before remembering that she had also bought a dress at the store. "Yes, I bought a dress." she told him.

"Wonderful. I can't wait to see it." Georg replied.

They shared a pleasant lunch together and Georg told her all about his business meeting from that morning. After lunch Georg suggested they return to the hotel to drop off her shopping at which point Maria showed him the dress she had purchased. Maria wondered whether she should tell him of her 'other' purchase while they were there but when the time came, she completely lost her nerve and they left the hotel shortly after to visit one of the nearby museums for the afternoon.

That night when they arrived back at the hotel suite after dinner, they had barely made it through the door before Georg swept her up into his arms and carried her off to the bedroom and so everything except him and what he was doing to her was forgotten. Only later did Maria remember her purchase from earlier that day and promised herself that she would wear it the following night for him.

The following night arrived and Maria felt nervous. Georg again had pulled her into a passionate embrace the moment they returned to the suite from dinner almost causing her to lose her nerve again. But she took a deep breath and gently pulled herself back from his embrace.

"Anything wrong, my love?" He asked.

"No, nothing," she assured him. "But would you give me a few minutes to freshen up?"

He nodded and with that she went into the bathroom. She stood in the room for several minutes before pulling out the box containing the negligee she had purchased. Georg had most certainly assured her that she could just as well wear a potato sack (or not), as she was the most desirable woman in the world to him. Still, she had never worn anything like it before in her life and so she hoped that he would like it. Looking down at the item in the box, Maria felt her nerve leaving her again so she started to sing a familiar song to herself.

_I have confidence in sunshine... I have confidence in rain... Why am I so scared? The Captain waiting in the bedroom, what so fearsome about that? _

She paused, laughing to herself how she had somehow changed the lyrics to fit the moment. But it gave her the confidence she needed to undress and put the negligee on.

She quietly opened the bathroom door and observed him standing by the window, taking in the view of Paris by night. He was still dressed minus his jacket, shoes and socks. As she closed the door behind her, he turned starting to say, "There you are darling, I thought you had forgotten..."

When he saw her, _he_ suddenly forgot what he was going to say. He stood there starting at her, struck speechless. "Oh Maria..." He finally stammered.

The satin negligee she was wearing was pale pink with a plunging neckline of black lace. The negligee had thin, spaghetti-like straps; while the line of the material at the back was cut so low that it exposed most of her back. The gown clung perfectly to her body, showing off all her curves and it was short, stopping around halfway up her thigh to reveal her legs.

"When did you get this?" He asked.

"Yesterday" she replied simply.

"And you waited this long to wear it for me?" He said with a small smile as he walked towards her and cupping her face in his hand.

"You're so breathtakingly beautiful..." He whispered, bending his head to kiss her. The kiss he gave her started light and gentle but quickly turned passionate. After some moments, he pulled back to look at her, taking in her appearance again. _So ravishing..._ He thought.

Georg started to let his hands wander over her body. He gently and slowly traced her neckline with his finger until he reached her breasts, which he started to caress, causing Maria to shiver with anticipation. He proceeded to place a trail of light kisses down her neck to her breasts, following the path he just drawn with his finger. While continuing to kiss the top of her breasts, he moved his hands lower over her sides to her hips and then her buttocks. He held her close to him with one hand while the other hand stroked her thigh. Giving her time to stop him if she wished, Georg slowly moved his hand up under her negligee where he was delighted to discover that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Maria gasped as he touched her and she closed her eyes and groaned slightly. With her arms around his neck holding onto him, Georg continued to touch her for the next few minutes until she cried out his name and shuddered against him. Opening her eyes to gaze into his, Maria saw that they were full of hungry desire for her.

At that moment, Georg picked her up effortlessly and carried her to the bed where her negligee and his clothes were quickly discarded before he proceeded to make love to her.

Afterwards as they lay in each other's arms, Georg spoke to her. "Maria, you really will HAVE to wear that again."

"Oh, will I?" She remarked playfully, feeling pleased that he had liked it.

"Yes, I think I will do just about anything to get you to wear that again." He told her, almost begging.

"All right _Captain_, I'll remember that next time I need you to do... um... anything for me" she replied teasingly, laughing as he worked out the double meaning in her words.

"O-ho! My dear Baroness, you are wicked!" and with that, he kissed her, pulling her into another passionate embrace.


End file.
